


Twitch

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the twitchy nervous thing that gets Billy, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitch

It's the twitchy nervous thing that gets Billy, in the end.  The urge to calm it, play with it, and then put it back where he found it is almost unbearable.  It leads them here, Billy on top of Orlando, gently pinning his arms and making slow, damp work of his mouth.  It's amazing how Orlando responds to it, equal parts tension and de-boned goo on the bed, panting and squirming like some hybrid offspring of a racehorse and an eel.    
   
Somewhere toward the end of their first hour of snogging, he starts to beg, and it's all Billy can do not to come all over his stomach right then.  He's flushed red and glimmering with sweat, hard cock neglected against his belly, and Billy is slowly tracing the outline of his mouth with the tip of his own tongue.  He pauses, nips the upper lip, flicks it again with his tongue, then sinks down for another kiss, which Orlando accepts with a grateful noise.  
   
It would be a shame to torture him any longer--this is possibly the third time he's brought Orlando close and left him wanting.  Billy glances down between them.  Orlando's desperate breath fills his ear.  He closes his eyes, savoring the sweetness of the moment.  Orlando kisses and nips down the curve of his ear.  Lips and tongue close about his ear lobe, and he signs contentedly, wiggling their bodies together.  Orlando hisses in a breath.  
   
"I'm, I, can't, shit," he says, weakly, clutching Billy's shoulders.  He's going to come the moment Billy touches him, and they both know it.  Billy wraps his fist firmly and all at once around the base of Orlando's cock and _squeezes_. "Oh, God."  
   
"Shhh." Billy watches Orlando's face wrinkle and flush.  Orlando's mouth falls open and his jaw twitches.  A bead of sweat curls down his neck.  Billy bites the upturn of his chin, then the soft flesh of his throat, then the sharp rise of his collarbone.    
   
"Please--"  
   
Billy kisses him quiet.  His balls are so tight, it's a miracle that they haven't burst.  Billy shifts to his knees just a bit and curls his free hand up underneath them.  Orlando sobs. "Relax." He spits into his palm, coats his middle finger, and pushes the tip inside Orlando, who stiffens and lets out a garbled, confused groan. "Relax."   
   
"Oh, God, oh, _God_ , that.  Fuck.  Ah, ah, fuck."  
   
He doesn't stop until he's inside Orlando to the knuckle.  His twists his wrist so that his palm is against Orlando's balls, and then he lets go with his other hand, freeing Orlando's cock.  He puts the weight of his torso behind his wrist, effectively lifting Orlando's hips a fraction off the bed.  The pressure puts his second knuckle just where he needs it inside Orlando's tight body, and Billy watches with devious relish the change that comes over Orlando's face when he begins moving his wrist.    
   
A second finger joins the first.  Orlando's hips have caught on, but Billy stifles them.  He watches Orlando's cock twitch.  
   
Ten minutes pass before he pulls out.  Billy still hasn't let him come.    
   
"Do it yourself," he says, and Orlando blinks at him from behind a sluggish, overcome haze.  He gets it, however unsteadily, and Billy guides his own fingers inside.  It's like a revelation and within half a minute he's gently fucking himself open with two fingers.    
   
But not quite there.  
   
Billy grins, heat licking down his belly, and wraps his hand around Orlando's cock again. "Higher.  Bend your fingers."  
   
Orlando makes a face very similar to the one he makes during archery practice.  It shatters just a second later, and his knees flinch, spasm, come apart, and Billy grabs them.  He's whimpering again; the movement had created friction between them, and touching that spot had done _something_ , and Billy can practically see his resolve melt.    
   
He lets go of Orlando's cock and, without preamble, pushes his middle finger alongside Orlando's into tight, damp heat.  Their laced digits sink deep; Orlando cries out, clutches Billy's wrist, and comes, shooting thick and white over and over across his chest.


End file.
